Deja vú
by Lenayuri
Summary: John vive una de las experiencias más placenteras de su vida... pero no todo es lo que parece.


-**Título**: Dejavú

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: El Rating M es por… cosas…

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,607 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Este fanfic lo publico también en inglés, debido a que es para un reto en Tumblr… me salieron menos palabras en inglés. xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Dejavú**

Es un fin de semana demasiado aburrido, incluso para ti. Sherlock está en el sofá haciéndose un ovillo, típico de él. No han tenido ningún caso durante toda la semana y se te hace difícil lidiar con el aburrimiento del Detective Consultor. El hombre ya había agotado sus reservas de nicotina (te negaste a comprarle más), el arma había sido escondida (la señora Hudson advirtió que no quería más disparos en sus paredes) y sinceramente, no sabes cómo lidiar con él.

Claro, es diferente cuando únicamente han pasado uno o dos días sin casos ¡pero ya era una semana!

Haces té y le ofreces a Sherlock, no agradece pero tampoco se mueve de su sofá. Suspiras mientras frotas las ligeras arrugas que te están apareciendo de tanto arrugar el ceño. El Detective se estaba volviendo un poco insoportable, y eso no era bueno para tu salud integral.

Es tarde y le deseas buenas noches, aunque sabes que él no dormirá. Pero antes de eso, decides que mereces un baño caliente para aliviar tu estrés.

Cuando el baño está preparado te dejas hipnotizar por el suave aroma a lavanda que inunda la habitación. Tu cuerpo, al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, se relaja por completo. Es un placer indescriptible, sobretodo en aquellos momentos de cansancio mental.

No sientes el paso del tiempo, estas demasiado relajado como para importarte que la piel de tus dedos comienza a volverse arrugada –como una pasita.

Y de pronto, como si todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera, sonríes. No sabes por qué lo haces, pero una cálida sonrisa adorna tu rostro. ¿Tal vez sea porque a pesar de las rabietas de Sherlock aún sigues a su lado? ¿Era la fidelidad de un amigo o era algo más? Nunca te habías parado a pensar en lo que la relación que tienes con Sherlock signifique, siempre pensaste que eras algo como la simbiosis. Ambos conviviendo en armonía a pesar de sus diferencias. ¿Pero realmente era sólo eso?

El agua comienza a enfriarse y sales de la tina sin mucha ceremonia. Te colocas tu bata y con una toalla comienzas a secar tu cabello. El problema del baño es que ahora estabas ligeramente más despierto y tardarías un poco más en conciliar el sueño.

Pero al abrir la puerta de tu habitación, la alta silueta del cuerpo de Sherlock te sorprende y casi gritas del susto que te dio. Sherlock traía puesta su bata azul, esa que parecía ser su favorita.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntas sin saber exactamente el por qué está él en tu habitación. -¿Qué haces aquí?- claro, es una pregunta muy obvia, incluso para ti sonó absurda, pero en esos momentos quieres saber y no te importa si el detective te responde sarcásticamente.

-Vine a buscarte, John. Es obvio.

-Si, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?- estas nervioso y no sabes la razón ¿era acaso tu visión del cuerpo de Sherlock? ¿Tal vez el brillo indescifrable en sus ojos? No lo sabes con exactitud, pero su mirada es predadora, hipnotizante.

-A ti.

-¿Qué…?- pero no puedes terminar la pregunta debido a que sus labios presionan los tuyos con ferocidad. El pensamiento de que Sherlock podría no ser virgen asalta tu mente pero lo dejas pasar. ¿Qué exactamente está pasando ahí? Sherlock nunca se comporta así ¡se supone que esas actitudes no son de utilidad para él! Y a pesar de esos pensamientos, no puedes más que disfrutar de la calidez de su boca, su lengua danzando con la tuya en un baile de sensualidad y placer.

Sus manos recorren tu espalda, ahora presionada contra la pared, comenzando a bajar poco a poco la tela de la bata. Una de sus manos se desliza por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu pezón derecho; tu gemido queda atrapado en el beso y Sherlock sonríe.

Sherlock deja de besarte y comienza a bajar lentamente, besando todo lo que tiene a su alcance: oreja, mejilla… muerde tu labio y besa tu barbilla. Sherlock presiona su boca contra tu cuello y muerde un poco pero también besa. Sabes que te dejará marca pero, inesperadamente, no te interesa. Ya has perdido la batalla.

No conforme con asaltar tu cuello, prosigue con tu pecho. Muerde y presiona y vuelve a morder tus pezones que ahora se han endurecido. Gimes intentando contener los jadeos de placer que recorren tu cuerpo pero es imposible. Sherlock es un maestro con las manos; sabe dónde colocarlas y qué hacer con ellas para otorgar el mayor placer posible. Estás encantado.

El detective desliza su mano derecha entre tus piernas y te estremeces. El toque había sido casi nulo, pero hizo que cientos de sensaciones recorrieran tu cuerpo; te doblaste hacia adelante sin querer y Sherlock volvió a atacar tu boca en un beso más suave. Su mano siguió recorriendo tus muslos, tus piernas. Tu cerebro se desconectó completamente, sólo puedes entregarte al placer que Sherlock te proporciona.

Su mano no descansó ahí, deshizo el nudo de tu bata y ésta se abrió, dejándote expuesto a la visión felina del detective. Su mirada es como la que le proporciona a sus experimentos, pero sabes que hay algo más. Es cuando notas que tu miembro está semierecto. A Sherlock este dato no le pasa desapercibido.

Él toma tu mano y te guía hasta la cama donde te dejas caer boca arriba. Sherlock te observa como águila a su presa y eso te excita de sobremanera. Vuelve a besar y tocar, sacando gemidos y sonidos entrecortados de tu boca. Estás extasiado.

Un sonido extraño te hace elevar la vista y encuentras a Sherlock con un tubo de plástico entre manos, colocando algo parecido a crema… no, sabes lo que es, es lubricante.

-¿Sherlock?- tu voz suena nerviosa; no imaginaste que Sherlock querría llegar a ese punto… pero quieres estar seguro. -¿Qué… qué harás con eso?- los nervios no te ayudan mucho, haciendo que hagas únicamente preguntas estúpidas.

-Ya debes haberlo descubierto, John. Quiero todo de ti. Quiero tu boca, tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo de ti. ¿Estás dispuesto?- ¿Cómo decirle que no a algo así? ¿Cómo podrías siquiera pensar en negarte a esa mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria? ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando tú también lo querías? Esto es tan irreal.

-En ese caso, por favor, adelante.- Sherlock sonríe y se acerca a ti, besándote nuevamente. Te pierdes en las sensaciones que el detective te brinda.

Una mano acaricia tu cuerpo, mientras que su otra mano comienza a prepararte. Es una sensación extraña, incómoda al principio, pero conforme avanzan los movimientos te encuentras pidiendo más, más rápido, más adentro, más… más. Y Sherlock te complace.

Pero de repente, la falta de contacto por parte de Sherlock te hace gemir en reclamos, quieres más de él ¿por qué se aleja? Pero la respuesta llega pronto, cuando Sherlock se introduce en ti de un solo movimiento, sacando de tu garganta un grito de placer combinado con dolor. Sherlock no se mueve, sabes que espera por tu aprobación.

El dolor es mínimo comparado con el placer de tener a Sherlock en tu interior y por instinto, comienzas a mover tus caderas. Sherlock toma esto como un 'adelante' y comienza a embestirte.

Oh, el placer es inimaginable. Es indescriptible y no puedes pensar en nada más que no sea Sherlock y sus gemidos roncos saliendo de su garganta; su voz cargada de deseo, todo en él exuda sensualidad.

Sherlock toca el punto exacto en el cual te hace explotar de placer y vuelve a tocarlo, haciendo que llegues al cielo de puro placer.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más y te sientes en el límite. No crees poder aguantar más.

-¡Sh-Sherlock!- gritas y él sabe lo que viene. Arremete contra ti más fuerte y con mayor intensidad y llegas al clímax. ¿Esos puntos blancos estaban ahí anteriormente? Pero Sherlock no te deja pensar en la probablemente estúpida respuesta a eso, porque sigue embistiéndote hasta que él mismo llega al orgasmo, gritando tu nombre y llenando tu interior con su semen.

Se deja caer sobre ti pero con cuidado de no lastimarte. Varias cosas pasan por sus ojos pero no sabes exactamente qué son; eso es algo interesante de Sherlock, todo su ser es un misterio.

Sherlock besa tus labios, se separa de ti hasta salir de tu interior y se acurruca a tu costado. Su rostro se acomoda en tu hombro y te susurra cosas que no entiendes porque estás a punto de quedarte dormido.

Pero unos toques en la puerta te sacan de tu ensoñación; de hecho, los toques se escuchan lejanos, como si no provinieran de la puerta de tu habitación ¿cómo era eso posible?

Algo toca tu hombro y escuchas que te llaman por tu nombre.

Abres los ojos y te encuentras con la mirada impasible de Sherlock.

-John.- la voz de Sherlock choca contra tus oídos y te das cuenta, a tu pesar, que toda esa maravillosa experiencia 'vivida' simplemente fue un sueño. Suspiras con tristeza y algo de incomodidad. Se había sentido demasiado real.

-Sherlock, ¿te importaría dejarme solo un momento?- el detective no dijo nada, únicamente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Cómo te habías quedado dormido en la bañera? Más importante, ¿cómo no te habías ahogado? Tal vez aún no era tu momento.

Cabizbajo y demasiado excitado sales del baño y te diriges a tu habitación.

Una sensación de dejavú invade tu cuerpo cuando te encuentras justamente a Sherlock ahí, observándote.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es algo obvio, John.- con su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada felina te dijo todo lo que necesitabas saber.

Tal vez tu sueño no iba a quedarse únicamente en eso ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas**

Y luego... las cartas acusatorias llegarán a mi bandeja de entrada(?) :3

**¿Review?**


End file.
